


Keep Quiet

by morphia, SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, children's crusade, safehouse, the Vision is an iPod, thin walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During that night in Wundagore, Teddy and Billy try to cope with the stress and frustration of the past two days, all behind thin walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Quiet

            Most people would’ve been a nervewreck by that time, but Teddy wasn’t most people. After the various battles they lived through over the past day and a half, Teddy was mostly tired, and annoyed. Getting Billy to think reasonably seemed near impossible, and Teddy knew that if he let his guard down, if his gaze left Billy for a moment, he would run off. At least, that’s the feeling he had.  
            This train of thought led him to pin Billy to the thin wall in the dimness of their cabin in the safehouse Magneto had arranged for them, and stare him hard in the eye. He let a tense moment pass, in which he studied Billy’s face in the near darkness. Billy looked deflated, seemed distracted and anxious, and Teddy found himself sighing the next moment.  
            “You know, I can threaten your relatives all I like, but it won’t make any difference if you decide to do something idiotic like going to Dr. Doom’s mansion by yourself.” he said in a low, leveled tone.  
  
            “Castle.” Billy heard himself mutter. He wasn’t even certain why he decided to respond to that out of everything Teddy said, but then again, he wasn’t certain of a great many things in recent days.  
            In all honesty, Billy wasn’t too surprised they ended up in this position. After a modest and mostly unfulfilling dinner following his most recent attempt at escape into a suicide mission, he had no words to offer a single one of his friends. What little was exchanged over the meal were anxious questions about tomorrow and less-than-subtle complaints about his own method of operations. Billy kept to his silence and avoided eye contact but eventually he did retreat to the same room as Teddy, which was when he found himself against a wall with Teddy holding him firmly and more or less glaring at him.  
            He owed him a reply, he knew. To somehow try and explain himself, to maybe make Teddy see his point of view better, but he also knew it was pointless.  
            From over the walls he could hear Cassie sneezing and then she and Kate giggled over one thing or another; from behind another wall came Tommy’s long, endless super-speed banter and Eli’s groaned attempts to make him shut up. And all Billy found in himself to say to this man he cared for so much was something as equally worthless if not more so.  
            “He lives in a castle, you know that.”  
  
            The few words Teddy got in reply made him stare at Billy for yet another long moment, still having a hard time believing Billy really only had this to say to him. His grasp on Billy’s cape tightened and he pressed a bit harder against him. Only after a moment he managed to force himself to let go and pull back with an incredulous grumble, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair in frustration. What could he do? This was Billy, the guy he loved, he wasn’t thrilled at the thought of him running off on a stupid endeavour that was bound to get him hurt, but he knew him well enough to know that there was no way to actually stop him if he was keen on going.  
            “A castle, right. Whatever.” he said then, and slumped down on the edge of the bed. He watched Billy for a long moment, then palmed his face. “Cuz that’s the most significant point you were going to make.” he sounded torn even to himself.  
  
            Billy’s shoulders hunched at the rather obvious display of helplessness and frustration, which stood in quite the contrast to that brief display of aggression and even hostility. That, Billy could stand, accept, even, but this? Teddy looked every last bit as lost and confused as Billy felt, only it was worse - Billy knew he was the one that brought Teddy to that state. His fists clenched against the wooden surface of the wall, and he tried to come up with something - anything - he could say to make things any better between them, only to draw a blank.  
            “What would you rather have me say, then?”  
  
            _That you’re not going to run off by yourself the moment I take my eyes off you-_ came to mind, but Teddy couldn’t bring himself to say that. First, because he knew Billy wouldn’t lie to him, and in all honesty, he didn’t want to know whether or not the guy was going to do that. Second, he knew Billy would’ve said that already if it were true, which only made Teddy’s annoyance grow.  
            “I can think of a few things.” Teddy said in a strained tone, and then he shrugged. “But I think you would’ve said them by now if you’d meant them.” he admitted, scratching the side of his head with unease growing on his features, until he eventually let himself lay back on the bed with a thud.  
  
            Billy nodded at that statement. There were many things he could’ve said in order to calm Teddy down, to reassure him. So many things it wasn’t even funny anymore, in fact. But there was one thing he wasn’t going to do - and that was lying to him.  
            “I... probably would’ve.” He admitted before he looked up at that thud. A tiny smile crept to his lips when he saw Teddy half lying on the bed, and that made the most bittersweet feeling well in his chest.  
            “Is the bed at least comfortable?”  
  
            “It’s ok, I guess.” Teddy said, ignoring the slight crack at the edge of his voice. There was a lump at the back of his throat he was trying to ignore, or at least swallow. It was a lump of things he should’ve said to stop Billy, but couldn’t bring himself to utter. He kicked off his shoes and turned to lay more comfortably on the flat, soft surface then, and glanced at Billy.  
  
            There was so much left unsaid Billy could almost taste it in the air, it was _that_ heavy and thick around them. They each kept it to themselves, however, trying to navigate the awkwardness as best they could. It kept leading them in different directions though, it seemed, and Billy gritted his teeth. He didn’t like having such a distance between them, and he wasn’t only referring to how far he was from the bed. That distance was bridgeable easily enough, he knew and pulled the metal plate off his forehead in a frustrated gesture before simply willing it away. He moved to sit on the bed next, one leg still on the floor while the other was bent on the mattress next to him - boots gone, following Teddy’s example.  
            _That_ was the easy part. The harder part was doing what was supposed to come so naturally, so easily and yet he found no small amount of hesitation in himself when he reached for Teddy’s hand.  
  
            That same distance was borrowing a hole in Teddy’s chest. Though he knew he was the one who put that distance between them in the first place, it was still painful. Billy approached the bed and sat close by, and Teddy spared him a smile. He was upset with him, that was an understatement, but Billy was still Billy. He loved this guy, after all. A hand crept close to his and he took it and gave it a firm squeeze.  
            “Don’t look so sad...” he urged, almost ordered, though he knew well enough it was futile to say that. “If Wanda’s alive, I’m sure we’ll find her.” he added, though he kept the part where he wasn’t entirely sure it would be for everyone’s benefit to himself.  
  
            Teddy was holding his hand. That tiny gesture alone meant so much at the moment and Billy was taken aback by how reassured and comforted it made him feel.  
            His smile widened further at Teddy’s words and he finally let himself look at his face.  
            “Just so you know... I don’t plan to die trying.” He replied, feeling like it had to be said.  
  
            “That’s good to know.” Teddy said. It was a _relief_ to hear this, even if it didn’t promise him Billy was going to do the _smart_ thing for a change. He let go of Billy’s hand then, in favor of raising his hand to cup Billy’s face gently. “I wouldn’t want to lose you.” he admitted quietly.  
  
            Billy held his breath when Teddy let go of his hand, but the renewed contact made him smile and he leaned into the touch. He covered Teddy’s hand with his own, resting his other one over Teddy’s hip in a neutral manner, simply for the sake of establishing more contact between them.  
            “I’d hate to be lost.” Billy smiled lightly as he uttered that answer. “I like it here - being with you.” He added in order to leave no doubt as to what he meant.  
  
            Teddy understood, and watched Billy from his spot on the bed. He turned to take Billy’s hand in his again, and pulled him over, wanting a bit more closeness between them. It would be alright if Billy ended up doing something stupid, he’d just have to work hard to be there and catch him if he fell, right?  
  
            Billy let himself be pulled, craving more contact between them. His hand remained on Teddy’s thigh for a moment more before he removed it, sliding a leg between Teddy’s instead. It wasn’t even an intentional tease so much as a position he thought would be comfortable. He settled down over Teddy, with the one hand not being held by the other ending on the mattress next to Teddy’s side.  
            For a moment Billy let himself study Teddy’s expression, only he soon enough lost himself in Teddy’s eyes. He could see all the disagreement and annoyance the other harbored towards him at the moment, but there was also an unlimited amount of concern and affection that shone through ever brightly. He really didn’t mind spending the rest of the night watching him in this manner, with his cape draped over the both of them, secluding them from the rest of the world.  
  
            And there was a chance that would’ve happened. Teddy, for one, would have preferred it that way, but he knew they had to sleep eventually, and welcomed Billy’s presence over him. He secured one hand on Billy’s lower back and held him close.  
            “Hi.” he said in a mock seductive tone, “come here often?”  
  
            His eyes closed at the pleasant weight of that hand on his back, but he opened them again before long.  
            “Define ‘here’.” Billy requested before glancing at the room. “ _Here_? Or-” He looked back at Teddy again and let himself rest a bit more of his weight against him. A squeezing of the hand in his followed and when next he spoke, his voice was a warm whisper. “ _Here_.”  
  
            “Hmm...” Teddy hummed in a contemplative tone, then nodded to himself. He knew the answer to the second, and guessed the answer to the first, so instead of lingering on that, he trailed his hand up Billy’s spine, fingers tracing the path with a steady pressure, and when his hand reached the back of Billy’s neck, he pulled him down for a kiss.  
  
            The question was abandoned and Billy couldn’t care less. The caress was a more familiar form of contact between them and he let himself enjoy it while it lasted. A spark of excitement lit inside him when Teddy’s hand settled over the back of his neck and he dared hope for what came next, and when it did Billy really couldn’t help that tiny relieved sigh he let out into Teddy’s mouth just as their lips met. An instant before it happened he managed to will his cape away, figuring they could stand to lose some fabrics. It left him feeling slightly chilly, and he pressed down more against Teddy, seeking to better feel his warmth.  
  
            The contact was such, that Teddy felt that touch of relief from Billy. It manifested itself well in how some of Billy’s tension ebbed away along with that cape and he was lying more closely over him. He kissed Billy as if that alone would make the guy understand how he felt, and he let go of Billy’s hand in favor of hugging him around the waist, perhaps having noticed the slightest chilled shiver.  
  
            The hug was a welcome change in pose that sent warmth spreading through Billy’s body. It was joined by the indescribable sensation the kiss brought with it, a sort of tenderness and care that was a bit overwhelming. It made his cheeks paint and his heart beat faster. He made use of his now free hand and pressed it against Teddy’s cheek, fingers trailing gently, lovingly even over his skin.  
  
            It wasn’t a conscious thought about any particular thing that made Teddy press Billy close against him. It was no such thing that made him slide his hand over Billy’s tight uniform pants to grope at a soft, round ass-cheek that just about begged to be touched. Nothing other than his want for the other urged him to deepen the kiss and twine his fingers into his hair.  
  
            There was a change in the air around them, and Billy let out a surprised sound at the grope. The gentle, affectionate feeling was quickly slipping between their fingers, leaving in its place a dire need for each other. Billy didn’t mind; this, too, was a form of interaction between them he was used to and welcomed at times, but it still caught him unprepared and forced him to break the kiss. Several seconds of panting later and he managed a small smile down at Teddy from his place with his forehead pressed against the other’s.  
            “ _Always_ so _impatient_.”  
  
            “One day,” Teddy was panting back, “I’ll make you admit that’s how you _like_ it, Bee.” he answered in a whispered tone as he let the hand in Billy’s hair trail down his back and towards his ass, mirroring the touch of his first hand.  
            The change was natural to him. He liked being close to Billy, but sometimes he just craved more contact than usual. They were as physical as they dared be in the presence of others, but their time alone with each other made him all the more eager. This normal tendency intensified at the thought Billy might do something so idiotic, that it might put a great distance between them. He wanted to put out of his mind the thought that Billy might slip from his fingers once more, like he did before. It wasn’t an easy task.  
  
            The use of that nickname got to Billy more than he thought it would. After all the tension, even with them being so close, to have Teddy use one of his nicknames like this made Billy happier than he thought he’d be.  
            "Like you said-" Billy growled playfully next when Teddy groped him quite firmly with both hands. He let himself rub his thigh against Teddy's crotch with clear intent in response.  
            "You'll have to _make_ me."  
  
            "One day." Teddy repeated and squeezed Billy's ass a bit more firmly. He ground his midsection against Billy's thigh and let out a quiet sound.  
            "For now, though, think you could do something about our clothes?" He asked in a near purr, giving Billy a daring smile.  
  
            The friction was well received and made an unidentified sound leave Billy. This - _this_ he could do, Billy thought as he felt the thoughts, the doubts, the hesitations all leave him in favor of something more familiar and hotter. He smiled back at Teddy in a matching manner before he pushed himself up and aligned himself so he was straddling Teddy’s hips.  
            “I could, but where’s the fun in that?” Billy snickered softly as he reached to rake his hand over Teddy’s front. His fingers tugged down the the large metal hoop and undid the zipper keeping Teddy’s shirt closed.  
            “But, if you _insist_ -” He breathed out as his shirt and gloves dissipated into a fog of tiny blue sparks before vanishing. He figured it would serve as enough of a momentary distraction while he made Teddy’s shirt disappear in a similar manner, thus enabling him to run his hand over bare skin.  
            “I’ll see what I can do about it.”  
  
            Teddy suddenly had Billy straddling his waist, a constant heat pressed over his groin making his thought process cloud over entirely. What Billy was saying and doing was the ultimate tease under such circumstances, since he was already not thinking straight. He watched Billy pulling down the zipper on his shirt, as Billy’s shirt disappeared, and let his fingers slide along his stomach and up towards the chest, an awed look on his face.  
            “Thanks.” he uttered then.  
  
            Billy sucked his stomach in at the touch, and his eyes slid close. Both his hands settled on Teddy’s chest and he let them roam freely for a moment before he rested them on the lower portion of Teddy’s stomach, thinking that would be a good position if he was to support himself.  
            Eyes opening again, Billy let himself watch Teddy for a long moment. He recognized the look on the other’s face, one that was almost distracted and spoke volumes of how badly Teddy needed him at that specific moment. It made guilt well up inside him but it was pushed aside in favor of other things - Billy needed Teddy quite badly right then, too. That was why the next moment, Billy began moving over Teddy, his pelvis shifting against Teddy’s crotch.  
  
            It was a dazzling sensation which coursed through him whenever Billy shifted over his crotch like this. Uniform pants, underwear, it didn’t matter. Billy’s body was warm against his, and it pressed down tight and firm. He lifted his pelvis to better rub against him, uttering a sound he knew must’ve sounded impatient. He was reminded, then, of their whereabouts, and tried to hold back any other sounds he might’ve let out after that. His hands gripped Billy’s thighs and he had to consciously force himself to not hold on too tight.  
  
            The obvious show of impatience made Billy smile fondly, only to realize Teddy wasn’t being as honest about his vocal reactions. Another sneeze and a muffled thud came from behind the walls and served as ample reason for that, but all Billy found himself capable of doing was smile in a somewhat excited manner. Thin walls, huh? Well; it wouldn’t be the stupidest thing they were to do, all things considered.  
            He first let himself enjoy the motion and friction, two things that required little thought and even less complicated emotions - it was just Teddy and him. He wanted to feel Teddy better, for there to be even less between them, but he was overtaken by the darndest playful urge, and so Billy trailed a finger around Teddy’s navel and bit onto his lower lip as he looked down at him.  
            “Yours or mine?” He breathed out, voice carrying with it no small amount of impatience of his own.  
  
            “Yours.” Teddy breathed back, his voice cracking as he attempted to make it a quiet request. He trailed his hands up Billy’s sides, fingers dipping to tease his front ever so often, before he let them slide back down to Billy’s thighs. He caressed down to his knees and back up.  
            Why did he want it that way? It was obvious- he wanted to _see_ more than he craved being naked under Billy.  
  
            The answer didn’t really surprise him, and Billy nodded twice. He pushed himself up and moved his hands to rest over Teddy’s, all the while giving the other a daring look. A shiver ran down Billy’s back when he willed his pants and underwear away, leaving him bare and exposed on top of Teddy.  
            “Since you asked so nicely...” He panted, the words coming out dripping a bit more lust than he intended.  
  
            The sight made Teddy bite his lower lip with a grunt he tried to keep under control. He didn’t only have the coolest boyfriend who could _will_ their clothes away, he thought then, but also the _sexiest_ one. He humped up against Billy’s exposed ass and let one of his hands reach over the thigh it was caressing, to grope that ass fondly, while his other hand trailed down towards the inner thigh, teasing towards the center but not touching - not yet.  
  
            Every last tease, every last touch felt miraculous. Billy was having a hard time keeping quiet, but struggled to do so regardless.  
            "It - haa, it feels good, Teddy..." Billy breathed out in a sultry whisper, his eyes constantly set on the other's face. "But do you know... what would feel even _better_?" he asked with another meaningful shift over Teddy's crotch. The faintest of glows lit deep in his eyes and then it was nothing short of heavenly, feeling the fabric of Teddy's clothes melt from between them.  
  
            “I know...” he answered that first statement, and watched the mage with silent expectation as he continued to speak. If his sight was clouded before, it was no comparison to now. Teddy’s eyes closed with a gasp he struggled to contain, and he humped up against Billy.  
            There were no more barriers between them, nothing to prevent him from grinding his already-hard member against the underside of Billy’s. It felt insanely good, and he was trying not to become too vocal about it.  
  
            Being vocal at all was problematic, that was made even more obvious with every instant Teddy was rubbing against him. Billy wanted to moan, let his voice out, call out to the other, but he couldn’t, not unless they wanted a _lot_ of unwanted attention. It made him feel dirty and exposed, but that only translated into a sense of excitement Billy rarely felt before. He wanted to tease the both of them, to see how much they could take under this oath of silence.  
            He moved one hand to rest over Teddy’s side, Billy’s only support when he reached between them. A shuddering breath left him through clenched teeth as he wrapped his fingers around the both of them and applied a long, firm squeeze.  
  
            “Ha-!” Teddy found the sound had left him before he could hold it back, and one of his hands flew to his mouth to cover it. “Mmm...” He uttered and stared at Billy with wide eyes. He was trying to assess the situation. It wasn’t an easy task, what with that hand squeezing so deliciously on his person. Still, Teddy had to wonder how this could be happening. After all, Billy was definitely _not_ the kind of guy who enjoyed exhibisionism, but something about the glint in his eyes made Teddy realize that, maybe just this once, Billy wanted to experiment.  
            Well, he could try and stop him, Teddy figured, but as it was in most areas of life, Billy was not one to be stopped when he had an idea. Besides, this was certainly a most arousing situation, and if Billy didn’t get things moving soon, he didn’t know what he might do.  
  
            The odd look on Teddy’s face wasn’t unlike resignation, and Billy offered him an awkward, almost apologetic smile in return. One had to wonder about the honesty of that apology, though, as he squeezed them again and this time began moving his hand over the both of them.  
  
            Teddy was pretty sure he was shaking with arousal and need by then. Billy was doing this intentionally - going _just_ a tad too slow, squeezing almost as tight as he needed. It was the sure road to a loss of control on Teddy’s side, and he had to admire Billy for bringing him there so easily. His hand moved from his mouth and grabbed onto Billy’s own, tightening the hold considerably. He had a daring look in his eyes then, while his other hand grabbed Billy’s thigh a bit tighter than he usually allowed himself to hold him.  
  
            He relished it, every smallest shift in expression that let him know Teddy was rapidly losing control. He wasn’t surprised when Teddy grabbed the both of them and a slightly louder sound left Billy’s mouth before he managed to suppress it. It was all in vain, however, as he was taken by surprise by the tighter-than-usual hold, and a surprised sound left him. It was a situation they rarely were in before, needing to keep _that_ quiet and it, along with the look in Teddy’s eyes made Billy gulp. He rolled his hips, the movement creating so much friction he wanted to scream, but had to settle for a low moan instead.  
            “Im-” Billy growled back a bit louder than he intended and he met Teddy’s look with an equal amount of dare in his own. “-Pa-” He breathed out next and leaned forward, only to lose his balance. The hand he used to balance himself slipped down to the mattress, leaving him a bit closer to Teddy. A state he overall didn’t object to. “- _Tient_!”  
  
            The last syllable hadn’t even left Billy’s lips when Teddy let out a growl that sounded a touch too frustrated to be controlled. He rolled them around, one arm wrapped around Billy to make sure he didn’t get hurt in the process. The shift brought him to lay between Billy’s legs in a favorable position and he ground down against him, tighter than Billy did until then. The hand that had until just a moment ago gripped the both of them was resting on the mattress next to Billy’s face, and Teddy’s lips were pressed firmly to Billy’s own, stifling any sounds either of them might’ve made given the wonderful friction.  
            He pulled back from the kiss just long enough to stare hard into BIlly’s face, and he huffed something Billy might’ve heard - but might not have heard.  
  
            Perhaps that was a bit too much, Billy might think back on his latest daring hiss, but right then he was beyond such coherency. He had even less attention to invest in it when the world spun around him thanks to a strong arm and when finally it stopped, he was lying on the mattress with Teddy on top of him. On top, and against him and Billy wondered if he wasn’t going to suffocate with all the sounds that wanted to leave him and Teddy sucking the very life out of his mouth.  
            And then there was air, glorious air but there was something off to the way Teddy was looking at him. The momentary disorientation, along with him gasping for air kept him from hearing what Teddy said next, but the urgent tone of the other’s voice was enough to leave Billy anxious.  
            “Co- come again?” He asked with a bit of confusion as he still tried to find himself in the new position, all the  while struggling to keep all those undignified sounds to himself.  
  
            The request made yet another frustrated grumble leave him and he pressed his forehead to Billy’s in an attempt to regain some control over himself. It almost worked. Almost.  
            “I said... I’ll need you to turn over.” he said in a husky, breathless tone, and rubbed against Billy once more, relishing the direct touch and the abandon with which they were going through these motions.  
  
            The harsh demand was somewhat unnerving, and Billy could only gulp and let out a tiny confirming sound when he understood the request. It was with no small amount of reluctance that they pulled apart enough for him to achieve that feat, and Billy made a point of looking at Teddy all along. The renewed distance between them was terrible, but it allowed for some clarity of mind and an even direr need for the other’s touch again, regardless of any insecurities.  
            Pulling up, Billy ran one shaky hand over Teddy’s cheek before he finally turned around. Gaze constantly over his shoulder, he lowered himself over the mattress and then, burying his face in the pillow, he let out a sound louder than those that came before it. Oh, this- this would help a bit, he reckoned and humped once against the mattress.  
  
            Bit by bit, Billy’s back was revealed to him, and Teddy marked the touch of insecurity in Billy’s eyes and his features. That would not do, he thought, and licked his lips shortly before he leaned down to kiss along Billy’s spine from the small of his back and higher, until he settled comfortably over him, trying to communicate a sense of comfort in blanketing him like this.  
            Teddy’s dick settled snugly between those cheeks. He let out a shuddering, low sound, and buried his face in Billy’s neck at the sensation. He started moving then, in a set pace, rubbing against Billy, but still not aiming to go into his body for the purpose of added tension and because he felt there was something missing.  
            He just had to figure out what that missing thing was, though.  
  
            It _was_ reassuring, having Teddy lie over him in this manner, the other’s warmth and concern seeping into him directly. Billy had little time to properly enjoy that, however, as Teddy began moving.  
            It was sweet, sweet torture, having Teddy rub against him in this manner. He had no doubt what was to follow and he longed for it, every shift on Teddy’s side making him press down against the mattress. As far as he was concerned, the only thing that was missing was to have Teddy push inside him already, and in order to inquire why the other was stalling Billy turned to look behind him, his face a dark shade of red.  
  
            In one of the withdrawals, Teddy realized what he was missing. He was pressing the head of his erection to Billy’s ass, and it dawned on him that he hadn’t used any lube yet. If he tried going in this way, it would be impossible to stay quiet, or even enjoy the activity.  
            He met Billy’s eyes and saw the question there. A small smile decorated his face shortly and he let one of his hands caress Billy’s ass gently.  
            “I don’t want to hurt you...” he said in a low whisper, hoping the message would get across.  
  
            Billy chewed on his lower lip shortly. Teddy’s concern was endearing and adorable, and made Billy feel noticeably more at ease, especially seeing how it shone through the mind-numbing need. He gave a short nod in reply. Going dry was... not something he was fond of doing, after all, and so Billy closed his eyes and forced himself to take a long, stabilizing breath.  
            “So don’t.” He said with a shaky smile before he held up the tube that materialized in his hand.  
  
            He knew Billy would understand. He did, but still, it was a relief when he found the tube in Billy’s hand and took it from him.  
            “Not planning to.” he admitted. “Thanks.” he said in a low tone. The next moment, though, he was busy taking things forward. He uncapped the tube and applied a generous amount onto himself, hissing momentarily as the cool substance touched his heated skin. He then turned to spread it over himself until he was satisfied with the result, at which point he closed the tube and set it aside, and settled again between Billy’s cheeks. This time, however, he was pulling the cheeks aside so he could press the head of his cock to that entrance.  
            “Ready?” he asked in a somewhat choked tone, since holding himself back at this point was nothing short of torture.  
  
            It was quite a sight, seeing Teddy’s almost pained expression as he applied the lube on himself and Billy cursed his insufficient point of view. It was a regret to dwell on later, though, as Teddy was pressing against him again, and this time he knew they were finally at the main event.  
            Finally.  
            “Go for it.” Billy whispered with nothing but pure expectation lacing his voice. He managed a smile as he spread his legs further and held onto the bed-covers with both hands. It was better this way, he thought and forced himself to think about nothing at all.  
  
            It was all the answer he needed at that moment, and Teddy obliged immediately. He pressed forward until the head was fully inside, then paused only to catch his breath. He then pushed in further, slowly, but not as slow as he usually went, never stopping until he was fully embedded in that wonderful, hot body. He had his hands on either side of Billy and gave a small jerk forward before he pulled back just a bit and pressed back in again. It felt _so good,_ he had to muffle the sounds that threatened to leave him in Billy’s neck.  
  
            He knew what was coming next, and so Billy barely moved when Teddy pressed inside him. The movements were slow, almost careful but not quite, and they allowed Billy time to adjust to the sensation of having Teddy fill him. It was wonderful and Billy tightened his fingers over the bed-covers while his face buried a bit more in the pillow. The fluffy object thankfully let him be louder again, much like how Teddy was using his neck. The biggest difference was that every hot breath he felt trailing over his skin made him be louder still, and made it a bit harder to move his body in time with Teddy’s determined returns.  
  
            Satisfied that Billy was alright, Teddy let himself move the way he wanted to. True, the pace was a bit more demanding than usual, and he may have started, after a few moments of adjustment, going a bit too hard, but he liked to think he knew Billy’s limits. He did his best to operate within those limits, but he did find himself nibbling on that neck more often than not. The grunts and other sounds that left him were mostly muffled by Billy’s neck, but in a far recess of his mind he knew it couldn’t have been enough to prevent the others from hearing. Too bad he was too far out to care at that moment.  
  
            If Billy had a problem with the pace, it was that it wasn’t enough. He trusted Teddy not to disappoint him, however, and so let himself enjoy the ride in full. It was rougher than usual, true, but with the present tension between them, Billy wouldn’t have had it any other way.  
            Despite their best efforts at keeping quiet, Billy could still hear Teddy being louder than he should’ve been. The knowledge this was _wrong_ was like fuel to a raging fire. He could feel himself becoming noticeably more vocal as a result, a sad state of affairs given how he had to look away from the pillow every now and then in order to even _breathe_.  
  
            It was stupid. Teddy knew stupid when he saw it, and this was definitely it. Just like storming Dr. Doom’s castle alone, the two of them doing _this_ , no matter how wonderful it felt, when they had to avoid making any sounds, was stupid. It was Billy, and it was Teddy, and the two of them together couldn’t keep it down even when there was no sex involved.  
            There was a part of him that ached at that thought. A pang that ran through him when he remembered why he had been upset before. He didn’t want to lose Billy, and this made him grumble momentarily as he snuck a hand up Billy’s front. He grabbed Billy’s shoulder to anchor him, to keep him in place as he went faster, harder. He wouldn’t let it happen. He’d exhaust Billy until they both fell asleep, and everything would be fine in the morning.  
            The amazing part about the thin walls was that instead of putting him off, it only made him run hotter with need, and meet Billy’s movements with equal vigour. He bit onto Billy’s neck and let out an almost desperately stifled sound  
  
            The pace was perfect, Teddy’s aim was perfect, everything about this was perfect. It was enough to make him want to scream, and knowing he wasn’t allowed to do so was only intensifying every single sensation the physical exchange was sending through him.  
            But then something changed. Teddy’s hand slid between Billy’s body and the mattress, and for a moment it was almost impossible for him to hold back his excitement - only then Teddy’s hand went upwards, taking hold of his shoulder and securing him in place. The pace changed, as well as the strength applied, and Billy couldn’t help but let out that one particularly loud sound he couldn’t hold back.  
            It made only too much sense that the next moment the silence they so rudely interrupted was no longer only their own to disturb, but was also broken by... _Taylor Swift_?  
            Awkward chuckles mixed in with his growls, making Billy for a good moment capable even less of holding any sounds back. He figured someone’d try to get them to shut up sooner or later, but for it to be the _Vision_...  
            Billy offered an amused look over his shoulder but he got the hint, and so shifted as to allow his own hand between himself and the mattress. Well, the bed-sheets weren’t too bad but they couldn’t _squeeze_ , and seeing how Teddy was _this_ impatient, he better pick up the pace too, right?  
  
            The appearance of background music only served to prove his point. They were keeping their friends awake - disturbing them, even. He found the music covered their voices nicely, even though they were fairly loud now, so he merely let a resigned smile at Billy rise to his face.  
            He noticed the hand sneaking between Billy’s body and the bed, and gave a somewhat less controlled jerk in the next time he thrust into that heat. This was bound to get hotter right before it ended, and he was feeling pretty hot already.  
            “Nng...” he uttered next to Billy’s ear. The grasp on that shoulder tightened and a part of him hoped it wouldn’t bruise. The rest of him didn’t care. Billy was all his, and the hold was tight enough to convey this perfectly.  
  
            “You said it.” Billy managed before his own speech became too much of a hassle. It was aptly timed with when his hand took hold of his erection and his eyes rolled back before he closed them.  
            This definitely wasn’t ‘them’, a part of Billy knew. It went beyond impatient, or even needy. It was possessive, and frustrated, and slightly _hurt_ , and all Billy could do was resign himself to that treatment, knowing better than to think it could’ve been any other way right then.  
            His body went ahead on its own, regardless of the thoughts that plagued his mind. He kept rocking despite his best intentions to keep up a pace. It helped Teddy seemed to be slipping as well, making it easier for him to be lost in the other’s movements rather than any logical rhythm. And the fact they still moved in perfect unison only made it all the better, and all the easier to concentrate on the movement and nothing else.  
  
            It wasn’t going to last much longer. Teddy was already exhausted from that day, and any more self control required more energy than he had to spare, especially since he was halfway to emotionally shattered by the touch of resignation in Billy’s movements.  
            “B..Billy..” he uttered under his breath, excitement washing over him as he felt the end drawing near. He wanted Billy to come first, but he didn’t think he would last that long. With a muffled cry into the pillow over Billy’s shoulder, Teddy finally let himself go, coming into Billy’s body with little to no restraints, one hand gripping his waist, the other - his shoulder, as he pushed in harder than before.  
  
            The shuddering way in which Teddy gasped his name was telling, and Billy licked his lips as he braced himself. Everything about the way Teddy moved told Billy the end was near and true to all signs, Teddy came soon enough, spilling inside him freely and inducing another long sound from Billy. His hold tightened, both over the bed-covers and his own member and he swore under his breath as he moved that hand faster, as though to catch up.  
  
            A few thrusts followed, until Teddy finally slowed down to a halt, his breathing still heavy. He felt movement then, Billy’s hand was rocking the entire bed, and Teddy reached over to still his hand. He knew Billy would be unhappy about this, but he had to do something. He did climax first, went ahead and left the other to fend for himself, not cool.  
            He pulled out slow but certain with a gasp, regretting the loss of that heat that held him so firmly, but not lingering on that for too long. He shifted a bit, rolling Billy over so he could look into his eyes.  
            “Sorry...” he said with a smile that showed the apology was a bit half hearted, and, pulling Billy’s hands so they framed that beautiful face, he added, “let me just...” and he shifted lower to take Billy’s erection into his mouth with no further warning. He would make Billy cum, that was the least he could do, right?  
  
            Billy shut his eyes tightly when he felt Teddy take hold of his hand and he hissed in obvious disagreement with the act. It didn’t help Teddy pulled out next, and his shoulder felt off after Teddy finally let go of it, but then he was rolled over and offered that insincere smile that made the a shiver run down his back. He could imagine what was to come next but that thought was kicked out of his mind when Teddy went and _did it_ and it was a good thing Billy’s hands were so close to his face. Even with the music covering most of the sounds they made. he reached a hand to his mouth, his palm covering his lips and his breath coming out in rugged puffs over his fingers.  
            Teddy wasn’t being cautious or gentle and despite the other’s dubious motives, that was just what Billy needed right then, enough to make him let out sounds that one hand wasn’t enough to block properly.  
  
            It was clear Billy was close. He could taste it, salty and moist at the tip and he licked and sucked like he knew what he was doing - and he liked to think he knew. He took Billy in as far as he could and, closing his eyes, hummed around him. He held back nothing, not even caring how loud Billy would scream.  
  
            Oh Teddy knew what he was doing alright. Though Billy wasn’t too in-control before, Teddy’s treatment left him as little more than a helpless heap of needs and wants. Both his hands covered his mouth by then, leaving him with nothing to hold himself back as he bucked his hips repeatedly against that wonderful, hot mouth. Teddy’s tongue was intent on driving him mad, and the suction robbed him of what little coherency he might’ve had left somewhere in him.  
            He had no idea how loud he was when he finally came, and had no way of knowing what it was he practically screamed against his palms. But he did, and it was over, and Billy’s back met the mattress again with a soft thud.  
  
            Billy’s sounds and moans were all the encouragement Teddy needed. He lapped at the skin inside his mouth and sucked. He knew exactly when Billy was going to come, and was ready for it. He swallowed what Billy had to give him and stayed there until he felt the mage go limp on the bed. Only then, a few moments later, did he pull back, licking Billy clean, and fondly kissing him there before he finally shifted to lay next to him. He watched Billy’s face for a long moment, then, with a smile and an acknowledgement that the music was still blasting around them, he spoke softly.  
            “Hi...”  
  
            The after-care was soft and careful, and Billy let out a tiny moan against his hands before he finally let himself move them away. He lowered them to rest on his chest where they rose and fell with his breathing.  
            He could barely hear Teddy’s voice over the music, but by then he managed to actually look at him and concentrate enough to at least figure out what was being said. So long as the exchange was simple enough...  
            “Hey. Nice to see you again.” He muttered with a distant, spent smile. Teddy seemed somewhat happier, more relaxed, and that let Billy feel even more at ease.  
  
            A nod of the head was all the answer he supplied then, and he watched Billy’s face for a moment before letting his eyes stray. There was a shadow of something forming on Billy’s shoulder, and he found himself staring at it for a long moment. Was that a bruise? He touched it gently and looked into Billy’s face. He didn’t know what to say about this, or how to fix it. After a long couple of moments of just looking at him, he let one of his hands hold one of Billy’s instead.  
            “I’ll get our clothes.” he muttered, then turned to do as he said he would.  
  
            The silence felt a bit weighed, but Billy had no idea what to say to make it better. It was even more so when a shadow of something unhappy crossed Teddy’s face, and Billy winced lightly when his shoulder was touched. It’s been a good while since they were that careless, but Billy didn’t even manage to respond to that before Teddy pulled away.  
            It was more than clothes, Billy knew and reached to take hold of Teddy’s wrist. It was messy sheets and sweat and a sticky substance that uncomfortably filled him. It would take more than just getting dressed again, he concluded and pushed himself up. A small smile and a stabilizing breath later, and the familiar blue glow washed over them, leaving them once again clothed and cleaner than they were before they got into the bed.  
            “Beat you to it.” Billy snickered, but the small smile he managed faded before long. He watched Teddy for a moment before wordlessly leaning forward to rest his forehead against Teddy’s shoulder.  
  
            A hand gripped his wrist and he managed to glance over at Billy in time to see the blue-ish shade of Billy’s magic cover them. He was left to stare at Billy momentarily, and only when the words were spoken, did he manage to snicker and reach the hand Billy wasn’t leaning on to caress his head gently.  
            “Thanks. And uh.... Sorry.” he said then, and meant it. A lot of the stress was spent during their intense coupling, and Teddy could find no energy to think of anything other than settling down to sleep. Anything else would stir him up too much, and he didn’t think he could handle it right then.  
  
            The apology drew a tiny smile and a shake of the head from Billy. “You did worse before.” He hummed and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the closeness and the gentle caress to his hair.  
The mood was still off in their standards, but it was better than what it was before, and he basked in that fact for as long as he could before he felt compelled to say something, or pass out right there and then.  
            “Alright - this is _not_ my idea of a soundtrack for sex.” He admitted and let out a sigh before wondering when Jonas would notice there was nothing to cover up anymore.  
  
            “Next time, and I’m not giving you any ideas here, maybe we should choose it ourselves.” he said with a tired smile and turned to lay back down on the bed. He looked at Billy, hoping to be joined soon, so he could hug him and settle down for sleep feeling a bit better. Maybe it was just the darkness of night, and everything would be alright when morning came. Well, if Jonas would kindly shut down the music, of course.  
  
            “Next time - when we have sex practically _in public_?” Billy snorted from his position still sitting up. That would be one more idiotic feat they performed to look back at and laugh - hopefully.  
            He laid back down the next moment and spelled the blanket so it would fall comfortably over the both of them. It then dawned on him that the Vision’s sensors detected they were quiet - the last song ended and nothing else followed. Grateful groans and moans were heard as everyone shuffled back to their sleeping positions and Billy smiled quite fearfully at the ceiling, managing only to glance sideways at Teddy.  
            “We’re going to get hell for this, aren’t we?”  
  
            Teddy rolled his eyes with the faintest snicker at Billy’s first comment, but then settled down and hugged Billy close, laying on his side as one arm draped across Billy’s chest.  
            “One way or the other, I guess.” Teddy answered quietly next to Billy’s ear, “but it was worth it.”  
  
            There was no small amount of comfort and reassurance in feeling how close Teddy was when he hugged him. Billy reached to hold Teddy’s hand and let himself interlace their fingers. Before he could turn to look at Teddy, though Billy felt the other’s voice and breath, close and warm against his ear.  
            “Yeah... it was.” Billy agreed after a moment and closed his eyes, a tired, almost exasperated smile on his lips. After what they’ve been through the last few days, after a session that was harsher than usual, he felt worn out and a bit empty. He snuggled a bit against Teddy, wanting, if only for a while, to just put it all behind them, and let Teddy take care of him this way.  
            Neither said anything after this, and for a short while Billy thought he might actually be able to sleep, but now that Teddy was still and quiet Billy was once again haunted and taunted by the same thoughts from before. He found himself staring up at the ceiling and still not enough in touch with his better judgement to not entertain what were no doubt suicidal tendencies.  
            Teddy should’ve exhausted him more.  
            He would only be gone for a while, Billy thought and glanced out the window. Only for a brief recon mission, nothing too dangerous, he told himself and glanced again at Teddy. Just... a nice, quick visit to Dr. Doom's castle and back home in time for breakfast. That's what it was going to be, he promised himself and snuck out of bed.  
            Still, things had a tendency of not going their way, he knew as he finished putting on his costume and watched Teddy's sleeping form. The least he could do was give them a clue about where he was - just in case something happened. And he certainly hoped it wouldn’t...  
            But he knew better.  
 _Dear Teddy--_


End file.
